Barking at the Moon
„Barking at the Moon“ ist ein Lied aus dem Film Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle, welches gespielt wird als Bolt, Mittens und Dino nach Hollywood gfahren . Er wurde von John Powell geschrieben und von Jenny Lewis gesungen. Der Song wird in der deutschen Version des Films von der Sängerin Omnitah gesungen. Lyrics I have got so much to give, I swear I do. I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new. Yes I've lived a good one. I have tried to be true. There are some things I never realized, till I met you. How the wind feels on my cheeks, when I'm barking at the moon. Chor There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you. Woo Woo! Here I come. Woo Woo! Back to you. There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you. Well I was in trouble, bad. I was so confused. I may not see in color babe, but I sure can feel blue. I have been a lot of things, they may not all be true. My experience was so mysterious, till I met you. Now the sun will rise in the east, but I'm barking at the moon. Chor There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you. Woo Woo! Here I come. Woo Woo! Back to you. There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you. There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you. There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you... Alles ist so neu für mich, ich fühl mich frei. Neun Leben hab ich wohl nicht, anscheinend jedoch zwei. Ja, mir ging es ganz gut, ichwar furchtlos und stark. Doch bisher war mir einiges nicht klar, bis ich dich traf. Wie der Wind mein Fell sanft krault, wenn ich nachts den Mond anheul Chorus Zuhause ist, wo du Freunde hast. Zuhause bist du nie allein. Woo, Woo! Ich werd bald. Woo, Woo! Bei dir sein. Zuhause ist, wo du Freunde hast, zuhause bist du nie allein. Ich fühlte, ich vermisse was, ich war so verwirrt. Ich kann auch manchmal traurig sein, wenn es auch nicht so wirkt. Ich hab schon soviel erlebt,hab ganz viel Mut und auch Kraft. Ja, mein Leben war ein wenig sonderbar, bis ich dich traf. Ich freu mich aufs Morgengraun, wenn ich nachts den Mond anheul. Chorus Zu Hause ist, wo du Freunde hast. Zuhause bist du nie allein. Woo, Woo! Ich werd bald. Woo, Woo! Bei dir sein. Zu Hause ist, wo du Freunde hast, Zuhause bist du nie allein... Zu Hause ist, wo du Freunde hast, Zuhause bist du nie allein... Zu Hause ist, wo du Freunde hast, Zuhause bist du nie allein... Everything is so new for me, I feel free. Nine lives I've probably not, but apparently two. Yes, to me it was quite good, Iwas fearless and strong. But so far, some I did not realize until I met you. As the wind gently fondles my coat when I anheul night the moon Chorus Home is where you have friends. At home you're never alone. Woo, Woo! I will soon. Woo, Woo! be with you. Home is where you have friends at home, you're never alone. I felt I miss something, I was so confused. I can be sad sometimes, even if it does not work that way. I've already experienced so much, got a lot of courage and strength. Yes, my life was a little weird until I met you. I'm looking on the morning Graun when I anheul night the moon. Chorus Home is where you have friends. At home you're never alone. Woo, Woo! I will soon. Woo, Woo! be with you. Home is where you have friends at home, you're never alone ... Home is where you have friends at home, you're never alone ... Home is where you have friends at home, you're never alone ... Kategorie:Bolt - Ein Hund für alle Fälle Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder